Shrooms
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: After "Force Majure" Lindsay decides to try the magic mushrooms and Peter agrees to watch her for damages. Please R&R. Note: not fit for children and teens.


Lindsay and Peter didn't usually go out for drinks after work, but Lindsay felt that she couldn't be alone tonight, and so did Peter. The case they worked on was far too disturbing for them. They just watched a couple of demons blow up into thin dust after failing to steal their souls and it brought up a lot of questions. Lindsay saw this day as a proof for the existence of higher forces and evil entities. Peter was feeling ashamed for accusing Lindsay for being high. Only a few hours earlier, she seemed to be ready to beat him up for even suggesting the idea that she was stoned and now they were both sitting at the bar.

Lindsay was slowly sipping a Cosmopolitan and Peter was drinking a beer. Peter gazed at Lindsay as she bent down to take another sip of his drink. She was edgy, touched her face a lot and played with her hair. Peter has rarely seen like this.

"Linds, is everything okay with you?" He asked. Lindsay raised her eyes from her drink.

"It's been an exciting day, you know, so many things happened and it's over." She said.

"You discovered God today. That was nice, wasn't it?" Peter tried to encourage her to tell him why she seemed so quiet.

"Yeah, I guess. God, he's great, but I feel that I discovered such a great thing today and there's no one with whom I can share this at the end of the day." She uttered the words so softly, as if she was being ashamed of her feelings.

"I was there with you." Peter smiled.

"It's not the same." She replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Linds." Peter sighed. He could barely remember the last time he had a date, and sex seemed like a distant memory for him. Lindsay emptied the glass with one long sip and seemed thoughtful for a moment. Peter inspected her face silently as her expressions changed, one after another. "I can see the thoughts running through your brain." He grinned. Lindsay nodded slowly and seemed to be contemplating if she should share her thoughts with him. She looked into his eyes and wondered how he would react to what she had to say.

"I'm gonna try the shrooms." Lindsay said and the muscles around her mouth twitched nervously.

"I think it's a bad idea, Linds." Peter replied. Of all the people, Lindsay, a self proclaimed control freak wanted to try a hallucinogenic drug.

"No, listen. I wanna try it." Lindsay said.

"It's dangerous. And where exactly you'd get them anyway?" Peter asked.

"I want it to be safe, Pete. I need someone to watch over me, in case something goes wrong." Lindsay said.

"I don't want to be a part of this, Lindsay." Peter frowned.

"Peter, please. I just need you to spend the night with me and watch that nothing goes bad." She replied.

"You can toy with the idea if it makes you feel good, but you don't have any shrooms anyway." Peter said and was glad that she didn't. Lindsay grinned mischievously. "You haven't!" Peter's eyes widened at once. If Lindsay had the shrooms before they even went to the bar, it meant that she was serious about it and Peter's head felt like it was going to blow. His heart raced and Lindsay looked calm, as if she's already taken some shrooms already. "Have you…"

"No, not yet. I want your help, Pete. It will only happen one time, I promise." She hated begging, but she wanted it so much and she was ready. She knew that once she tried it, everything will be new and exciting, at least while she was under the influence of the shrooms.

"Okay, but I won't make excuses for you if something goes wrong." Peter replied. He hated the idea. Actually, he despised it, but Lindsay would do it with or without him, so it was better if he was there to keep her safe.

They paid their bill and left the bar for Peter's apartment that was in a walking distance. They went up the stairs and Peter felt the uneasiness getting stronger with every step he climbed. Lindsay was right behind him and she was quiet, but seemed to be determined.

"It's here," Peter stopped in front of his door and quickly unlocked it. Lindsay has never been to his apartment and he hoped he didn't leave too much mess when he left his house for work. He turned the lights in the living room on and went in. Lindsay followed him. Her eyes scanned the room with curiousness.

"I like it. It's cozy." She smiled as she took her coat off. "Where can I…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Peter took the coat from her and hanged it on the hook behind the door. "So… you can sit down, feel at home." He said and Lindsay smiled as she took a seat on his brown old couch. "Do you want coffee?"

"No, I'm fine." Lindsay replied. "Just relax. I need you to be calm tonight." He took his coat off and hanged it by her coat. Then he took a seat next to her.

"So, let's get to business." He said and Lindsay pulled a small plastic bag from her purse and put it on the table. Peter grabbed it and inspected the shrooms inside. They looked like any other mushrooms, only thinner and taller. "How much of it do you need to take to get properly high?"

"I think one might be enough and if not, I'll take the other." Lindsay replied and carefully took one shroom out of the plastic bag. "You're ready?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'm ready. Have a nice trip." Peter took her free hand as she brought the shroom to her mouth and took a small bite of the shroom. She chewed slowly and then put the rest of the shroom in her mouth.

"I've done it." She smiled at Peter.

"Do you want some water?" Peter offered and let go of her hand. Now there was no way back and all he could do is to take care of Lindsay for the night. She shook her hand. "How long should it take until it works?"

"I'm not sure. Around 15 minutes, I think." Lindsay shrugged. She took her shoes off and folded her knees to her chest, leaning against the head of the couch.

It didn't take long until the shrooms worked their magic on Lindsay. She could feel her mind going clearer and the light in the room becoming brighter.

"Are you okay?" Peter noticed Lindsay's eyes suddenly became glazed and she stared at him blankly. It took her a moment to nod. Her eyes were fixed on his as if she couldn't take her gaze off him. "What do you feel?" Peter asked.

"Your eyes are really blue. It's really nice. I like blue…" She said. Peter wasn't sure if something was wrong with her or if that was a normal reaction to the shrooms. She sent her hand to his face and gently caressed his bristles, and then she smiled.

"Linds, you need anything?" Peter stared at her with fear. She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently rubbing her cheeks against his unshaved face. She closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards in pleasure. It felt so nice to have a man in her arms, just for a moment. It felt purple and lilac. She was amazed at first at her ability to feel the colors and it came over her and washed her insides.

"Peter," She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm gonna do something right now, and I'm gonna do it in my right mind, okay?" She uttered the words so softly that something inside Peter's heart melted on the spot. She captured his lips with hers and the softness of his lips against hers intensified the purple so much until it became stronger and turned blue. Waves were flowing inside her body and a burning need increased and made her shiver. "Kiss me back." She whispered and Peter's lips opened to accept her mouth. She stood up, and pulling Peter's shirt, she dragged him after her, down the hall. She spotted his bedroom as soon as she reached the end of the hall and went in. It was hard to realize how exactly they made the distance to Peter's bed, but they both knew that they had. Lindsay was on top of him, kissing him so passionately that his mind was about to blow. He didn't expect this to happen when he agreed to keep her safe. Did she?

"Lindsay," He drew away from her, breathless. "Are you sure you won't regret this tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"You'll have to make sure I won't regret it." She replied and swept Peter in another wave of passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and her mouth made its way down to his neck. He gasped and pulled her back up to meet his lips. It didn't take much longer before their clothes were thrown on the floor and they were in each other's arms, feeling the warmth of their skins – one against another. It's been so long since they felt like this and even though Peter didn't take the shrooms, he could feel the excitement Lindsay radiated into his heart, as if she passed it to him through her mouth and skin. It was clear to him that she was feeling and hearing colors and so he understood that in order to satisfy her, he'll need to make sure she hears the right sounds and feels the right touch. He let her determine the pace of their act and was surprised that even under the influence she took a long time for getting herself ready for heavy petting, which made him think she wasn't as stoned as he thought. She sent her fingers down his body as she gazed into his eyes and smiled. "Is there something you want me to do?" Her fingers curled around his member. He nodded slowly and wrapped his fingers around hers, guiding her hand into the right rhythm. She was talented in bed, he could tell, because she was sensitive to every movement in his body and reacted accordingly. He almost climaxed when she stopped rubbing and a mischievous smile spread across her face. She crawled down his body, kissing her way down and shot another smile before she let her mouth perform wonders on his body. He cried in pleasure and his moans made his body taste so red and orange. Her body was burning with desire and the fire inside her was raging wildly and pushing her over the edge without even being touched. She couldn't imagine how it would feel once she'll actually allow him to put his hands on her and pleasure her.

"Oh, God… Lindsay, please come here…" He needed to feel her close and rub against her. He wanted to give her the same pleasure she was giving him. She obeyed and once again their mouths reunited in passion neither one of them has known for months. His arms went up and down her back, rubbing her soft skin and his nails gently scratched her skin, making shivers of pleasure go up and down her spine. His touch felt red and it was such an intense rich and dark red that she thought she was going to explode. And she did. She felt the wetness between her thighs and all she wanted was just for their bodies to merge and complete each other.

"I want you inside me." She moaned and rolled on her back, pulling him on top of her. He thrust himself into her and she groaned in surprise and pain. She did not expect him to penetrate her so forcefully and tears welled in her eyes. His skin no longer felt red. It was slowly turning white and cold under her hands.

"Linds, what's wrong?" He whispered into her ear. "Did I hurt you?" He started pulling away from her, but she called out.

"Don't move. Just give me a moment." She said as she tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and summoned the reds to come back into his skin, into her mind and slowly started moving under him, guiding him into the rhythm, slowly building the excitement inside her body. He panted into her ear and it made her heart race wildly and her stomach was warming up from the inside. His hands grabbed her thighs and lifted them from the bed, deepening himself into her body. Her lips searched the warmth of his mouth and found it. Her tongue danced with his and once again the reds intensified. She was about to explode again, and this time it came even stronger than the last time. Her body was shaking, almost violently under him and her head was so full of bliss that she knew that the slightest touch would make her come over the edge. "Hold me tighter." She cried out. She arched her back and pulled tighter to him, closing the gap between their bodies. A loud and long moan came out of her mouth and it was exciting for him as much as it was for her. Red, burgundy, maroon, rosewood, tangelo, orange, tangerine, coral… His touch switched colors in an unbelievable speed and her mind couldn't take it anymore. Her ears were buzzing, her fingers stretched and she could feel a strong electric current going through her body. She plummeted under him with a deep sigh and wrapped her arms around his torso. Everything felt blue and purple again and she just lied under his body and panted heavily. He caressed her sweaty hair and her face and she put her ears against his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat. "Thank you, Pete." She said and he went off her body and pulled her close to him.

"I think I should be the one thanking you." He grinned. She snuggled close to him and he stroked her bare shoulders and back. She rubbed her leg up and down his leg and it made her feel calm like she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Are you still high?" He asked and she nodded. A quick gaze at the clock by the bed made them realize that half the trip was already behind her.

"You think it's gonna be weird for us tomorrow morning, when I'm not high anymore?" She asked.

"I hope not. Did you know this was gonna happen?" Peter asked. He still wasn't sure if the entire thing was really her choice or the shrooms effect.

"I didn't, but I looked into your eyes and everything fell into place. It felt right so I went through with it." Lindsay explained. "And I don't regret it. I haven't had sex like this in a long time. I feel so alive now." Peter tightened his arm around her.

"We better get some sleep." He said and kissed her again. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted into a deep sleep, but Lindsay was at the peak of her trip and was too wakeful. She stared at him, listened to his ocean blue breaths and an hour later, as her trip ended, she fell asleep in his arms knowing that god existed indeed, in Peter, in her and even in the shrooms.


End file.
